Many prior known metal buildings systems are designed and fabricated in-plant as kits for complete buildings of a specified dimension, then packaged and shipped to the distributor and ultimately the end user where the parts are finally assembled at the job site. This assembly process requires heavy cranes to erect relatively heavy steel frames and hundreds of hours to screw fasten the metal sheets onto the purlin structures of these frames. Some of the disadvantages of these prior building practices are that the ultimate user must often order the building well in advance of installation, must absorb high costs in packaging, shipping, and insurance as well as final assembly. Nor do these prior practices provide any opportunity for changes in the final dimension or size in the building. Once ordered, the user cannot readily change an original choice.
Frameless buildings made from arch shaped panels that can be roll formed at the assembly site and seamed together solve many of the above problems of prefabricated building systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,430 to the present applicant, and the related patents, disclose a building system of roll formed, arch shaped panels. However, such frameless building systems are not as suitable for traditional building shapes that have vertical walls and a flat or pitched roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,230 to the present applicant discloses a metal building system with vertical walls and a pitched roof having a relatively simple frame and cladding panels. The components can be formed on site and the framing jig disclosed is adjustable in size and shape to form buildings of different heights and widths. The framing jig rotates to erect building sections, so that a heavy crane is not required to erect the frame. A building system with fewer frame parts in each frame element will reduce fabrication and assembly costs. Greater cross-section strength in the cladding panels will reduce the number of sections and frame elements required for a building of a given size, and thereby reduce material, fabrication and assembly costs.